wiki_teentitansgofandomcom-20200215-history
Beast Boy
Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan ) is a teenage superhero and a member of the Teen Titans. He gained the ability to transform into animals which retain his unique green-colored skin. As the laid-back and irritable prankster of the team, Beast Boy prefers to relax than fight supervillains which often results in him going to the extremes to be lazy and avoid combat.Throughout Teen Titans Go!. History Early life When Beast Boy was still in diapers, he searched for his parents at a zoo, asking various animals if they were his mother. As he grew older, he eventually decided to be a superhero and joined four others to form the Teen Titans. He attempted to introduce himself to Cyborg, but the two were too shy to speak to each other. As their time together grew longer, they became comfortable with one another and began ganging up on Robin. Beast Boy also changed his original red and white costume for a purple and black one. Life with the Teen Titans Personality Beast Boy is an immature and at times, irritable prankster, who serves as the trickster for the team. His pranks occasionally get on the Titans' nerves and are frequent to the point that they aren't amused or bothered by his attempts to prank them with the exception of Starfire who he often targets due to her naivety of Earth's customs. However, he seems to be unable to determine the time to stop pranking and showed no remorse for his actions even when he fooled the Titans into believing that he was going to jump into a volcano when he falsely assumed that he was a ghost, leading to their deaths. Beast Boy can also be very lazy alongside Cyborg and the two often refuse to share the Couch to the others and celebrate lazy Sundays on Tuesdays. Their laziness extends to the point where they refused to move even to eat. Beast Boy's laziness extends to the point that he is able to retreat into the comforts of the couch without trying and his willingness to send animals painted green into battle in order for him to relax at the Tower while the others are away. On par with his laid-back personality, Beast Boy often uses the wrong forms of grammar when speaking and resorts to words such as "bruh", "mama", and "bro" when speaking. Beast Boy is often the subject of jokes from the other Titans due to being unintelligent in certain matters and is often given low-level assignments such as being told to hold a vial of water he was convinced to be special. He also demonstrates the inability to comprehend the least sophisticated sentences or when to push or pull. Despite being thought of as having no redeemable qualities and many faults , Beast Boy demonstrates some mature qualities. When he felt that his friendship with Cyborg was threatened, Beast Boy obtained several jobs in order to buy an expensive video game for Cyborg's birthday present. He is also very persistent and brave such as when he and Cyborg refused to give up their access codes to the Titans Tower weapon arsenal despite being at the mercy of Painbot. However, his stubbornness can go to extreme such as when he refused to transform out a of a gorilla despite Robin's orders for him to do so. As a romantic, Beast Boy is prone to sudden passionate feelings such as when he believed that he and Terra were soul mates and in a relationship despite her using him to gain access to the Titans' sensitive files. Even when Raven proved Terra's loyalties, Beast Boy was convinced that Terra had feelings for him and broke her out of her imprisonment to celebrate Valentine's Day with him. Raven eventually revealed the truth to Beast Boy, depressing the shapeshifter until he touched Terra with a serenade revealing his genuine feelings for her. After a jealous Raven imprisoned her in the trash portal, Beast Boy immediately followed after her, oblivious to Raven's true feelings to him. When Cyborg's Love Matcher 5000 paired Beast Boy with Raven, he immediately developed feelings for her and pursued her relentlessly until he effectively touched Raven's heart and the two resolved to be married. As they were about to seal their marriage, Beast Boy was convinced by Cyborg that the pairing had been a glitch and he immediately fell in love with a scratching post. Beast Boy is also very defensive toward his feelings as he grew attached to a broom which he angrily yanked away from Cyborg and violently attacked Aqualad in a match to the death for Raven. He is also very flirtatious as he asked Starfire to set him up for a blind date and only offered to show peace and love to girls depending on their hotness. Beast Boy is also a vegetarian and has a healthy positive outlook on life even when caught in dire situations. Physical appearance Beast Boy has green skin and hair and has elf-pointed ears and fanged teeth similar to an animal's with one tooth sticking out of his bottom lip. He wears the standard Doom Patrol purple and black jumpsuit with a gray belt around his waist. On each hand, Beast Boy wears gray gloves with a black strap attached to the back. On his feet are a pair of purple and black shoes similar in color to his jumpsuit. Underneath the shoes is a gray-colored sole with a black paw print, symbolizing his ability to transform into animals. Abilities Animal Shapeshifting: Beast Boy's primary power is the ability to transform his human self into the shape of any animal on Earth regardless if that animal is extinct or not, inheriting that animal's unique characteristics (e.g. strength, speed, sight) as well. Each animal remains with his green-colored skin, allowing him to be easily recognizable. When transformed into an animal, Beast Boy retains the ability to speak and is thus able to communicate with his teammates without having to change shape. He is also able to change into animals at rapid succession, transforming into animals of different size and shape with minimal effort. The rapid succession of his transformations is able to keep his body parts alive and functioning if they are removed from his body. However, he is unable to shift into mythological creatures and his attempts to do so ended in a mixture of different animal and human parts. He can also lose his powers if he gets too comfortable with the suburban lifestyle and has to reconnect with Mother Nature in order to regain his animal instincts. * Inanimate object shapeshifting: Beast Boy was briefly able to transform into inanimate objects such as a cup, bean bag chair, and ship due to Trigon granting the power to him. The objects retained his green colored skin as well, but this ability was lost once he and the Titans defeated Trigon. Other skills * Guitarist: Beast Boy is able to play various types of guitars such as the Spanish guitar, acoustic guitar, and electric guitar with proficiency. * Magic: Beast Boy is able to perform magical spells with Raven's spell book such as cloning , transformation , and spells to make others smarter or dumber. * Zoolingualism: Beast Boy is able to talk and understand animals and interpret their reactions. Relationships Alternate forms Beast Babe Beast Babe is a superhero disguise used by Beast Boy. After he was fired from the Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Cyborg attempted to disguise Beast Boy in order to trick the other Titans and earn him his job back. At the Titan Try-Out, following B'wana Beast, Beast Boy walked up to the stage and introduced himself as Beast Babe. However, he was easily recognized by Robin and looked to Cyborg for an explanation. After the half-robot replied that it was worth a shot, Robin pressed a button and a part of the platform launched Beast Babe into the air and he fell in the Pacific Ocean. As Beast Babe, he wore a green wig, pink strap-on shoes, and lipstick. His disguise was a cardboard box with a pink bikini drawn on it. Beast Bob Beast Bob is the villainous alter-ego of Beast Boy, which he used to gain entry into the H.I.V.E. Five and their tower. He wore his original red and white uniform with fake sideburns and spoke in a gruff voice to disguise himself. However, after the H.I.V.E. attempt to blow up the Tower to get rid of their new recruits, Beast Bob's muttonchops fall off, exposing the Titans' identities. Scar Man After a battle with Cinderblock left him critically injured, Beast Boy was distressed to discover he had a scar over his eye, but was motivated by Cyborg that it made him look tough. During a battle with Doctor Light, Beast Boy purposefully placed himself in harm's way to lose more body parts in order to become as tough and as strong as Cyborg, dubbing himself Scar Man. Soon, he cut off his other body parts, gouged out his other eye, and replaced himself in a robotic suit. Cyborg attempted to make Beast Boy realize what he had done to himself but the two both decide to embark on a man-tage to celebrate their manliness. Beast Boy's head is left floating in a dome while the scuffed robotic suit is decorated with spikes and chains. The suit holds a flamethrower, lasers, stereo system, and rocket boots. Trivia * Beast Boy appears to be ambidextrous as he crossed off his dreams jobs with his right and left hand. * Beast Boy's flashback hints that he inherited his powers from birth due to the fact that, as a baby, he already has green skin. * Beast Boy's favorite color is green. * When lazy, Beast Boy sends animals painted green instead of himself into battle. * Beast Boy, although stating he is a vegetarian, has been seen eating meat. This could imply that he's a flexitarian. * Beast Boy has played the guitar six times in the series. The first was during the Boys' Night Out , the second was during his Burrito Song , the third was when he mourned the Couch's donation to the Community Center, the fourth was during the Waffles song, the fifth was during his song to Terra, and the sixth during the man-tage. * Beast Boy seems to have animal-like qualities as he called catch fetch, owns a dog bowl which he uses as a cereal bowl , and has a litter box and a scratching post in his room. * Noting how he said "drunk" instead of "drank" in, Beast Boy seems to lack the grammatical skills of English. * Beast Boy apparently died under unknown circumstances, a fact he was made aware of when attempting to prank call his future self. Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters